In daily life, more and more people like to take pictures or videos using a filter mode, or use the filter mode to beautify the pictures or videos they have taken. At present, filter options in a user terminal, such as a cell phone, a tablet computer, etc., are generally arranged in an order of factory settings. For example, when the filter mode of a beauty camera is used for shooting, the filter options in the beauty camera are arranged in a fixed order, and the order of the filter options to be viewed by anybody is the same. In this case, when a user's favorite filter option is located at a relatively backward position in the list of filter options, the user may need to slide the list multiple times to find a favorite filter mode each time the user wants to use the favorite filter mode. The operation process is not convenient enough.